One of the more-common window types is the double hung window. Double hung windows are generally defined as two individual glass panels, each panel in separate sash with two sashes movable on a vertical plane. Double hung windows typically have a first sash and a second sash. Each sash has a top stile and a bottom stile and a pair of opposed sides. The sides of the sashes are positioned in a track in the assembly. Each assembly may have two tracks, one track for each sash. One sash is a lower sash and the second sash is the upper. Each sash is capable of moving vertically in its respective channel or a track that is positioned on opposite sides of each sash. The sash may be raised and lowered in the channel as needed by the user for ventilation.
Numerous latches for double hung windows are known. Many such latches typically include a catch portion, which is secured to a lower window sash, and a keeper portion, which is secured to an upper window sash. The catch portion is moved into engagement with the keeper portion to latch the sashes against movement relative to one another (the locked position), and the catch portion is moved clear of the keeper and the upper window sash (the unlocked position) to allow movement of the sashes relative to one another.
One of the issues with double hung windows is security. Because the windows are raised and lowered on numerous occasions, there is a need to prevent unauthorized movement of the sash by an intruder and others attempting unauthorized entry. As a result, many double hung windows have sash locks present. The sash lock has generally two separate members. The first is the lock mechanism itself which, in many instances, is made up of a base with a locking member that moves from an engaged position to a disengaged position. The lock mechanism is usually secured to the upper stile of upper member of the window sash. The second member of a sash lock is the keeper. The keeper is typically secured to the upper portion of the lower stile of the window sash.
When the window is to be locked, the locking member engages the keeper so that at least a portion of the lock member extending from the lock mechanism is secured by the keeper. A problem with this type of lock is that there is no readily visible means for alerting the user that the latch is in the locked or unlocked position. The failure to readily determine whether the sash lock is in a locked position creates a security risk in that the homeowner or others may fail to lock the window and thus leave the premises open to intruders. There is a security issue with traditional sash locks in that they require the homeowner to visually check each lock while being in close proximity to the lock in order to ascertain if the sash lock is in a locked arrangement with the keeper. Since many homes have ten to twenty windows or more, this was a time consuming process and cause for aggravation when the homeowner is in a rush to leave for an appointment. As a result, there is a need for a sash lock that permits a user to readily determine if a sash lock is in locking engagement. The present invention solves this problem by providing an indicator on the latching mechanism that will automatically indicate or signal the status of the latches. Thereby, people in a rush, or young children, or persons with memory deficiencies will be able to easily, readily, visually, or even by tactile means to know if the latch mechanism is in a locked/unlocked status.